


The Deck is In

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Disabled Character, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Humor, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc passes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deck is In

"Okay. Decks ready." Darius announced putting it in the middle of Alphonse's lap. Alphonse nodded and tried getting a strand of hair out of his face by blowing on it. Seeing that it wasn't budging, he looked to Edward and his older brother chuckled, getting the strand out of his face and putting it behind his ear.

"I don't understand why you decided to grow your hair out Brother. It's such a nuisance." Al pouted.

"Hey, it's cool!" Edward exclaimed and Heinkel rolled his eyes.

"We playing or not?" Darius asked. They all nodded and started looking at their own cards that were already placed before them.

"Careful, Brother cheats." Alphonse warned and Darius and Heinkel laughed.

"Do not!"

"Oh, that's not a problem Al, we already know every trick and sign of cheating. He won't stand a chance!" Darius assured. Edward mumbled incoherent sentences and looked at his own cards, obviously trying to see if he had good ones. Al looked at his own also, his arms stretched wide because of the IV's still inserted in his arms.

The game went on for a while and Edward was about to pull rank when they heard squeaky sounds down the hall of the corridor. They looked to the door, wondering who was coming, when they saw a dark haired woman passing by rather quickly and then a blond haired man following behind her rapidly. Edward noticed the cigarette hanging out of the man's mouth and went as swiftly as he can to the door with his IV drip. The two chimeras and Alphonse looked at each other in confusion.

"Who is it, Brother?" Al asked. Edward leaned out the door.

"Hey Havoc!" Edward yelled across the hallway. The woman and Havoc stopped their walking and looked back to see the alchemist.

"You're in this shit-hole too, Chief?!" Havoc yelled. Edward nodded with a bored look.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to see the Colonel!" Havoc yelled again and the dark haired woman huffed.

"Jean! Quit your yappin'! We'll see your little friend later." she said as she swiftly turned around and continued walking the hall. Edward bared his teeth and was about to shout an obscenity until Havoc yelled out once more.

"See ya later, Chief!" he said while saluting playfully. Edward saluted dumbly and watched on as Havoc turned the corner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a scene where Havoc passes by the Elric's quarters. This is just something quick before the continuation of "Lifting Up the Knight".


End file.
